five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five days at holguin acting school
five days at holguin acting school (abbreviated as FDAHAS,also named as FNAF: the schoolplay) is a non canonic fangame based on a real ife Colombian school and some of its students,the ones are making a fnaf schoolplay (way too accurately,though) but since they have no one to take the night guard role (and their schedule is slightly unfair) they instead attack the school staff,since they are technically the ones that watch them and founded (or rule over) the place. mechanics despite the characters being extremely similar to the original fnaf characters (at least in the way they behave) the school is very different to FFP, so they take different routes to attack,as in the original FNAF there's 4 main characters and 1 secret easter egg character,the characters are listed as follows: Emil: he takes the role of freddy,as such,he can attack you from the right hallway,hide himself from view,and play a toreador march music box when the power runs out,the only way to avoid him is closing the door before he enters Michael (totally not the afton one): he,as the one who replaces bonnie,enters trough the left door,and can block the door if you don't close it fastly enough,as well as moaning if he entered the office and you have the monitor up,this same behaviour is shared with nicole,with only 1 or 2 changes Nicole: she,the one with chica's role,does literally the same as michael,but can also enter the cafeteria and she instead enters trough the right door,there's nothing more about her to say,as chica is not that special Juan David: he is,of course,the one who replaces foxy,as so,he is separated from the others,runs in the halls,is anorexicly thin and attacks trough the door but not right in your face,he,as well,is also able to hum,but only on rare occasions Easter eggs emil's poster: just because it's FNAF,you've got a poster with a honky nose IT'S ME: sometimes random objects that say something (sings,posters,etc.) will say IT'S ME with a bloody font, crying karens: one of the places were the IT'S ME text can appear also has the cappacity to show the face of a girl who would later be known as karen all three kids/emil: looking at you: sometimes the three main characters (emil.michael and nicole) can look right into the camera,this can also happen,however,if emil is alone emil poster: the poster at cam 2B can sometimes turn into a distorted emil with no eyes,it's unknown why how to summon Juan Manuel: at cam 2B,where the poster is,there's a random chance for it to become a juan manuel poster,with the GOLDEN BOY! text on it.if this happens,a laughter will play (similar to Cassidy's one,but slightly lower pitched and more maniacal,then juan manuel will appear in front of you,the IT'S ME text will flash onscreen,as well as pretty disturbing images of emil and michael,then juan manuel will jumpscare the player with a still image that looks like Cassidy's face but edited to look like juan's one a secret female character peeking trough a door: sometimes one of the doors (the one that connects the stage of the acting classroom and the 2nd floor hallway) will open and show a girl with pink skin,a purple cloak,dark lips,yellowish teeth,and a green,long hairstyle that covers her eyes,it was until the third game when her name was confirmed,when that happened it was reveaked that her name was TatTrap,juan manuel's old friend who was previously named camille carmichael AKA: camillyonne. the reason for her to appear at this game is still a mystery Category:Non-cannonic games Category:Real life